The Adventures of Moony, Flo, Padfoot and Prongs
by Leelee29
Summary: What happens when 4 best friends meet up at Hogwarts? Well, new friends are made and old enemeies are fought, of course. (In case you can't figure it out it is in the time of the marauders but without wormtail, I don't like him.) (Please R&R)
1. Default Chapter

4 Best Friends

"Sweety, we're here."

This summer was so long, I'm so happy I'm finally going back. I can't decided what I miss the most, qudditich or my best friends. "Coming mother," I say as I step out of the cab. My mom gets a trolley and puts my trunk on it. Here we are once again, Kings Cross Station.

"If you don't hurry, Flora, you're going to be late." Why must she call me Flora, I hate that name. If anyone else called me Flora, they wouldn't be able to talk for a month. Sorry I'm being rude again, let me start over. My name is Flora Alexandra Quinn but most people call me Quinn. My best friends, however, call me Flo. But anyway, today is September 1st and I am so excited to get back to Hogwarts. I don't like the summer vacations much. You see when I was 9 my father was taken away by a dementor. It's kind of a painful memory, you see I really loved him. So did my mother. Everything changed after my father left. We used to go camping but now we just sit at home watching movies instead. My mom insists on spending "quality time" together, but I just want to hang out with my friends.

"Let's go!"

"Alright, alright, I'm going, I'm going!" I shout back. Mothers. Finally, platform 9 3/4. This is my 5th year at Hogwarts and as much as I am against learning, I really can't wait to get back. Oh my god, there they are. My 3 best friends.

"I'll see you next year Mom."

"I'm going to miss you Flora, dear. You be good this year and send plenty of Owls." Now she's going to get all emotional on me.

"I will Mom, don't worry. Bye!" I wave goodbye and walk over to my 3 best friends, James Potter, Sirus Black and Remus Lupin. James, of course, has messy black hair and glasses. Sirus is tall and handsome, with long black hair. Remus is also pretty tall with short brown hair and green eyes. And in case you were wondering I have long, frizzy, light brown hair and hazel eyes, a shade all it's own.

"Long time no see, Flo," James says.

"I know, it's been 2 whole weeks, Prongs," I replied dramatically.

"Have a nice vacation?" Remus asked, smiling at me.

"Oh please, Moony, my mother is so weird. All she ever wants is to spend 'quality time' with me when I just want to be with you guys."

"Well it's nice to have you back Flo. Wings stretched and ready for another good year?" Sirus asked.

"You know it Padfoot. Come on let's get on the train." We get on the train and find a compartment to ourselves where we while away the hours talking and of course planning. Around lunchtime, however, we were interrupted by a greasy haired, slimy kid, who stopped by our compartment.

"Ohhh. Look who it is," James said, "Our favorite slime ball, Snivelus." Appreciating James' joke we all start laughing, so the kid, who's name is Snape by the way, pulled out his wand.

"I wouldn't try anything your going to regret Snape," Sirus threatened.

"Yeah. I certainly didn't envy you last time," Remus added.

"Neither did I. Yuck, who else but a slimy Snivelus would want to be a slug!" I finished with a roar of laughter. I don't even bother to do anything as Snape points his wand at me. Before Snape can do anything, James pulls out his own wand and says "Impedimenta." Sirus then Kicks the frozen Snape out and says "We don't need you sliming up our compartment." With that I dissolve completely, laughing so hard I'm crying. Just then there is a loud thud out side the door and I look out to see 2 girls trip over Snape's still body.

"Hey Evans," James says ruffling his hair.

"Grow up Potter," she replies, really pissed off. Then after seeing me struggling to keep from laughing she adds, "You too Quinn."

"I didn't do anything," I reply, still trying to laugh. Snape, once he regained motion, got up and stared at Evan's friend.

"You better stop staring before I hurt you," the girl told Snape. With that Lily and her friend went off one way and Snape the other, with Sirus's footprint on his back.

"So who is that girl?" Sirus asked, still staring after her.

"I don't know. I've never seen her before. Why Padfoot?" I looked over and saw Sirus staring, without blinking, after the girl. "Oh no. I know that look, you've marked her haven't you."

"Maybe," Sirus replies, still not blinking.

"Good luck mate, she looks like a tough one," James comments.

"Yeah, good luck to you too. Lily doesn't look to happy to see you," Sirus replied.

"Yeah, well . . . well," James stammers as I start to laugh again. "Well . . . she will," he finished lamely. Still laughing I look over at Remus, who has been really quiet, to find him staring at me.

"What's up Moony?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing," he says, with a start. "Come on. We should get ready, we'll be at Hogwarts soon."

We all get ready as the train pulls into the station. We get off the train and I see, who else but, Snape, trying to sneak up on me. So naturally I pull my wand out and mutter a handy "Tarentalegra," a handy little spell. Everyone stops around Snape as I casually put my wand back into my robes. As Snape dances around, uncontrollably, he spots me and gives me an evil stare. I smile at him and walk on.

"Nice one Flo," Remus whispers in my ear.

"Thanks." We all get into a carriage, laughing, as always, at Snape. I think this is going to be a pretty good year.

(Disclamer: I do not own most of this stuff, including most of the characters adn all of teh places. I do own Flo and the plot. Yay!)


	2. Friday's Classes

Friday's Classes

James and Sirus and I walk into the common room and over to Remus who is sitting at a table doing Homework.

"It's the 1st week of school and you already have detention," Remus said.

"Hey, how were we supposed to know that that plant, thing was really rare." Sirus said causally.

"Yea, we were just pruning it, I don't know what the big deal is," James added.

"We were just trying to help," I added innocently.

"Maybe if you payed attention in class for a change you would actually know what you were supposed to prune," Remus said smiling, because he knew we would never change.

"Hey Moony can you help me with that potions essay. I haven't a clue what unicorn's tail hair is used for," I asked.

"Sure, I just finished mine," Remus replied. I sit down with James and we start our homework. Sirus, however, seeing the new girl, went over to confront her.

I stop to watch but it doesn't look to be going to well. The girl, who ever she is, pushes Sirus out of the way and goes up the stairs to the girls dormitory with Lily. Sirus comes back, really mad and worked up.

"No luck Padfoot?" James asks as he turns back to his essay. Sirus only grunts and looks back towards the girls dormitory. "You'll get her next time, I'm sure," James said.

"She wouldn't even tell me her name," Sirus burst out. "Flo, you're a girl. Can you find out something about her?"

"I'll try Padfoot, but I've never had much luck talking with them," I replied.

"I'm going to bed." With that Sirus stormed up the stairs to the boys dormitory.

"Oh no," Remus groaned. "He's angry and there's delicate things up there." Just then you hear something break from the boys dormitory.

"Oh god I hope he doesn't break anything expensive," James says getting up.

"Night Flo," they both say as they run up stairs after Sirus. I sit and finish my essay while listening to the faint noise of things breaking and Remus saying "no, put it down, Sirus, that's very expensive." With a smile I finish my sentence and head up to bed.

The next morning I meet Sirus, Remus and James in the common room and head down to breakfast. Throughout breakfast Sirus stares at the girl and James and Remus eat huffily. When the girl sands up so does Sirus, but James pulls him back down and says "I think you've broken enough things for now."

The 4 of us then head off to our 1st class, Transfiguration. I'm pretty happy about this. Firstly, it will, hopefully, distract Sirus and secondly, transfiguration is my best subject. We walk into class and sit down in the 4 empty seats, in front of Lily and her friend.

"So Flo, find out anything about the mystery girl?" Sirus says looking at the girl.

"Nope, they wouldn't tell me anything. I guess they're smarter than they look," I replied.

"Settle down class," Prof. McGonagall says as she starts her lesson. "Today we will be studying animagi. Can anyone tell me what an animagi is."

I smile and raise my hand. "An animagi is a witch or wizard who can change into an animal of their choice at will."

"Very good Ms. Quinn, 5 points for Griffindor."

I look over at Sirus who says, "How ever did you know the answer Flo."

"Yeah, I'm amazed. I would have never guessed the answer." James whispered, jokingly. Prof. McGonagall continued her lesson and then told everyone to work in groups looking up facts about animagi. James, Sirus, Remus and me have great fun with this lesson.

"So Prongs, what animal would you transform into, if you could be an animagi?" Sirus asks.

"I don't know, that would be a hard choice, Padfoot, I'll need time to think about it." James answers sarcastically.

"What about you Flo?" Sirus asks.

"I want to be something that can fly, something like a hawk." We all start to laugh and then I ask "How about you Padfoot?"

"I want to be. . ." Sirus answered, with a glance at the girl, "a dog," he finished as the bell rang for the end of class.

The 4 of us walk to our next class, potions. The teacher, Prof. Salora was kinda weird, and he clapped too much. But I didn't care much, because potions is my worst subject, and I only pass with the help of my friends. I sit down and Salora, with a clap of his hands, began the lesson.

"I can't wait for tonight," I say, ignoring Salora. No wonder why I'm so bad at potions.

"Neither can I," James replies, smiling.

"Oh no, now they'll be obsessed," Remus groaned, taking out his ingredients.

"Quditich," I say excitedly.

"Yeah. Tonight is tryouts for the new chaser. I'm going to miss Frederick, he was a great captain, not a good player, but a good captain," James said. Both James and I were both on the Griffindor team. James is a chaser and I am the seeker. Flying is my favorite thing to do, in the whole world. Both James and I got on the team in 2nd year, that's how we met.

"Flo, your supposed to be adding unicorn hairs, not powdered root of asphodel," Remus said, saving my potion for the 5th time today.

"Sorry," I say, starting from my day dream of flying. The lesson continued and my shrinking solution, which was supposed to be green, was black and starting to solidify. "Oh, well. Can I use some of yours, Moony?" I ask not really caring. His was the perfect green.

"Sure, why not."

"Snape looks lonely, I think I shall go visit him," James says as he picks up his cauldron and walks over to Snape, who is sitting by himself, stirring a perfect potion. James tripped spectacularly, and on purpose right in front of Snape. His shrinking solution split all over Snape who shrank into a little baby. Remus, Sirus and I were all trying really hard not to laugh as Prof. Salora went over to help Snape.

"Boys, boys what's going on here," Salora said with a clap.

"Sir, Snape tripped me," James said convincingly. I can't take it any more so I drop some ingredients on the floor and fall to the floor and burst out laughing.

Salora then says, "O.K. now settle down class. James if you're not hurt go back to your seat. Up you get Serverus. I think you got enough punishment for today, but from now on don't trip people." Salora had changed Snape back but Snape as a baby is a sight I will never forget. The bell rings and the 4 of us go to divination laughing.

Divination is not my favorite class. I am a seer and every now and then I have meaningful dreams or I see something in a crystal ball. However, I can't stand Prof. Rally because he is a fraud. His idea of divination is waving his hands and making up stuff. He more like a muggle magician than anything else. But we always enjoy making fun of him anyway. For today's lesson divination was the usual boring heat and fluff. After divination is history of magic, the most boring class. Today, though, was really nice. While Remus took notes, James and Sirus played games, and I slept and dreamed about flying.


	3. A Normal Weekend

A Normal Weekend

Qudditich at last! James and I have our qudditich robes on and Sirus and Remus have come to watch. I am so excited because I love flying and can't wait to get on my broom again.

"Flo, calm yourself, my god if your not careful you're going to fall down the stairs," Sirus comments.

"I'm sorry. But I haven't been flying since the summer. I love Flying!" I reply.

"Oh Flo," they all groan together. We get outside and Sirus and Remus go to get seats in the stands while me and James go to the changing rooms. Everyone is already there. There is Alex and Ryan, the beaters, they are best friends and in 6th year. Then there is the keeper, Otto. He is in the 3rd year and, for some reason, he worships me. Then there is the captain, Emily. She is in 7th year and a chaser, like James. And then of course there's me. I'm the seeker.

"Today is tryouts for chaser," Emily says as you walk in.

"Hi Quinn!" Otto squeaks.

"Quiet Otto. Anyway the people that want to try out are waiting outside. I figured we could try some passes and stuff with each person and see how it feels. Alright let's go!" Emily says. We all walk out and in the stands I can see Remus and Sirus sitting near . . . Lilly? Now that's weird. I look over at James in question but he just shrugs his shoulders and ruffles his hair. Then I lookover to all the people who are trying out and one person catches my eye. It's the girl! Oh my god she's trying out?

"James it's," I start.

"I know, I can't believe it. That explains Lily," he says.

"So who is Sirus here for anyway?" I ask because Sirus is avidly staring at the girl now.

"Hard to say," James replies.

"O.K." Emily says. "Now lets get in the air. When I call for you come up one at a time and then we'll see what happens." Finally I mount my broom and kick off. I speed around the stadium and enjoy the wind whipping through my hair. I laugh out loud and take both hands off my broom. "Quinn, get over here," Emily shouts. I fly over to the others as the 1st person flies up.

"Couldn't contain yourself could you Flo," James says shaking his head.

"Sorry. You know flying is my life. I can't wait till tomorrow night, it's the full moon." Just then the quaffel comes flying at my head. I catch it, but barely.

"Pay attention, Quinn! Pass it on!" Emily shouts.

"Sorry," I say and pass the ball to the kid who was trying out. We did some passes and then the 3 chasers worked together, so I got to fly around.

Finally the last person. "Cordelia Ash," Emily called as the girl flew up.

"You can call me Cory."

"O.K. We are going to start with some passes. Team let's go." The team gathered and started passing the quaffel. She's pretty good. She didn't miss a single pass and was the best out of the people who tried out. She went off with James and Emily to do chaser stuff while I went over to see what Sirus thought of this. I flew over and Sirus was staring at, you guessed it, Cory, with his mouth hanging open. Remus was just laughing.

When Remus composed himself he said, "He won't move. That girl got on the broom and he hasn't moved since."

"Her name's Cory," I said. That got Sirus's attention.

"Cory," he says dreamily "wow, she can fly." Remus and I just laugh.

"Hey what's happening over there," Remus asked, when he finally stopped laughing. The rest of the team had landed and all the people who tried out had gone, except Cory who was talking with Lily. I flew over to the team and Sirus and Remus followed. They were talking to someone, but who?

As I flew closer I found out. The Slytherins, of course. The whole team plus, Snape, yuck! He must have come with the team to get back at James. At the head of the Slytherins was Lucius Malfloy.

I land next to James just in time to hear Malfloy say "You see, the Griffindor team chooses its players based on how weird they are. See Quinn can't make friends, and Potter has a big head."

"Watch it Malfloy," James said. I start at him but Remus holds you back.

"Careful Flo," he mutters.

Malfloy, ignoring this all, continues, "Ash, you would be perfect for this team because you have no parents. Hey Lupin, you should be on the team because you're a . . ." He never got to finish sentence. I charge at Malfloy. Remus and James hold back Sirus and Snape was laughing in the background. Me and Malfloy roll around on the ground in a furious battle of fists, wands completely forgotten. Slytherins were trying to pull me off but were unsuccessful. Ryan and Alex finally manage to pull me off. I come up, still struggling, with a bloody nose. Malfloy, however, looks much worse. His eye was beginning to get blue, his lip was bleeding and he was bent over clutching his stomach. The Slytherins all help Malfloy off the field leaving Snape looking stunned.

Sirus was calmer so Remus came over to me and Ryan and Alex finally let go. Cory and Lily throw dirty looks at Snape and Cory says sarcastically, "Maybe you'll be brave enough to fight your own battles, from now on, Snivelus!" With that they went back up to the castle and Snape walks away shaking.

"I'd watch your step Snivelus!" James shouted after him. I make to go after him but Remus holds me back.

"Calm, Flo, Calm," Remus says soothingly.

"Now Flo, calm down and be a good girl," Sirus says mockingly. I smile and relax.

"Why didn't you let me at him, the little jerk, both of them," Sirus groaned.

"Flo was doing a fine job by herself. We don't need everyone in trouble," James said.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up Flo," Remus said concerned.

"Ah, it's nothing," I say, wiping my nose on the sleeve of my robes.

"That was great Flo,"Sirus said. "Malfloy will certainly feel that tomorrow." Everyone had left and it was getting dark out.

"So who made the team?" I asked.

"Cory. She really is good," James replied. The nearly full moon rose above the forest and Remus looked at it almost fearfully.

"Tomorrow is full moon, Moony. Excited?" Sirus asked seeing where Remus was looking.

"In all the excitement of the week, we haven't planned anything," James says. "We have to work on the map. We might be able to finish it this year."

"That will be great," I yawn. It really had been along week and I just wanted to sit in front of the fire. The 4 of us get back to the common room and I get washed up. I come back down and Sirus, James and Remus are sitting by the fire talking. I join them and they fill you in.

"We decided," James says, "that tomorrow we will just roam the grounds and perhaps next month we can explore the castle some more."

"Sounds great," I mumble as I sink into my favorite armchair. Sirus and James continued talking but I don't hear them. It was so comfortable in front of the fire and I am surrounded by my friends so I drift off to sleep.

The next day, Saturday, was devoted to the mountain of school work I had to do. It was boring but I keep thinking about tonight. Remus left at dinnertime and James Sirus and I went upstairs to wait for dark. When we could see the moon rising over the forest, James got his invisibility cloak out and the 3 of us snuck outside. We walk across the grounds under the cloak and head towards the womping willow. When we get there we prod the knot and the tree freezes. We slip inside the passage and take off the cloak. Excited as ever we walk down the familiar passage. Halfway along we all transform. Sirus into a big black dog, James into a huge stag which barely fit in the passage, and I transformed into a hawk. I happily fly ahead with James and Sirus trotting behind.

I reach the end of the passage and enter the house, the shrieking shack. There was Remus, growling at first, but then he seemed to recognize the animals that stood before him so the wolf sat quietly and waited. The 4 us walked/flew through Hogsmead and wandered the grounds all night, nothing new but it was pure joy to be flying again, the wind under my wings, the stars above and my friends below, it was just wonderful. As the moon started to set Remus went back to the shrieking shack and James Sirus and I crept back into the silent castle. I tiptoed up to the girls dormitory and crawled into bed. With most of my homework done, I planned to sleep late the next day. With that thought in mind I fell asleep with a feeling of great contentment.


	4. The Qudditich Match

The Quidditich Match

Life continued normally, for me anyway. I had a lot of work and once a month, at the full moon, me and my friends snuck out of the castle for the night. Snape and Malfloy continued to try and catch me off my guard. They wanted revenge but they had a hard time getting it. Quidditich also went back to normal. The team was better than ever. Cory was really good and the chasers were performing their best moves. So as November arrived and the first quidditich match drew nearer, our team was confident that we were going to win.

"We are going to win this one!" Otto squeaked in the changing rooms. We had just finished a great, but muddy, practice and everyone was in a good mood.

"Now Otto," Emily said with a smile, "we haven't won yet."

"Oh Emily, we are going to win, we're the best team," James groaned.

"I know I just want everyone to be realistic," Emily sighed, "good practice though. Everything will be fine on Saturday." Me and James along with everyone else walked out of the changing rooms.

"We better win," I say to James, "Malfloy is still mad about that whole fighting incident and how I didn't even get in trouble."

"You never get in trouble . How do you do it?" James asks.

"I'm talented," I reply jokingly.

"I just want to beat Malfloy. He's so . . . so . . ." Cory added. She avoided Sirus because she thought he acted like an idiot but she talked to me and James because we are on the same team.

"Stupid," I suggested.

"Yeah! Him and old snivelley. They tried to trip me the other day. Grrrrrr! I just want Slytherin to lose."

"They will, they will. Malfloy couldn't catch a snitch with his eyes open," I say unconcernedly.

"Good. Well see you later," Cory waved and left to find Lily. James and I went to find Remus and Sirus who were in the common room. Remus was doing work and Sirus was looking at the group of girls in the corner. I sit down but don't feel like doing my work. My stomach squirms and I start to get nervous about the next day's game.

"You'll do fine Flo," Remus says looking up.

"I know I'm just worried . . . I don't know," I sigh looking hopelessly around.

"Your just worried Malfloy will do something, horrible," Remus says, almost reading my mind. This was Malfloy's first year on the Slytherin team and I wasn't worried about his ability, but how far was he willing to go to get the snitch.

"He won't try anything stupid because the teachers will be watching and you can always take him out again if he does do something, I won't stop you," James added but he looked a little nervous anyway. Cory was good but there is always some chance someone will mess up. So I sit in silence and stare into the fire. Remus goes back to his work but I feel him look up and watch me sometimes.

"I'm going to sleep," I finally say, standing up. Everyone was in high spirts for the match tomorrow but I just wanted everything to be quiet.

I get up to the girls dormitory and no one's there. Thank God I think. I look out the window, thinking of taking a fly but it had started to rain and I didn't want to get wet. After getting ready for bed I lie on my bed and take a deep breath.

"Everything will be ok," I say to myself. Listening to the rain outside I fall into an uneasy sleep.

I'm flying, as a hawk, through the rain. I see Malfloy on the ground but I don't stop. I keep flying and I see my father. I land but you can't change back. I watch, as if from a distance, as my father is taken away by a cold clammy dementor. I try to scream but nothing comes out of my mouth. I see a huge fork of lightning across the sky and then a loud clap of thunder.

I sit up startled. It was just a dream, a horrible dream. The thunder, however, was real. The rain had increased and I could hear thunder in the distance. I get out of bed and go down to the common room. It was really early in the morning and the fire was glowing dimly. Everyone was in bed, everyone except . . .

"Remus, what are you doing down here?" I ask sort of surprised.

"I think I should ask you the same thing," he smiled as I sat down next to him.

"I had a bad dream, what about you?" I ask again.

"I figured you'd be here," he answered.

"You always know, you always know," I sigh. He did, Remus had a way of knowing how I felt and when I wanted to be left alone and when I needed someone to talk to.

"What was your dream about?" he asked quietly.

"My dad," I answer simply.

"Was it a nightmare?" he asks gently.

"Yeah," I reply and look at Remus, "I really miss him." A single tear runs down my face. Remus reaches up and wipes away the tear with his warm comforting hand. Just then James comes down the stairs with Sirus stumbling after. Remus quickly with drew his hand away and I wipe my face on my robe.

"What are you doing down here Flo," James asks as he sits in a chair. Sirus was still trying to find one. He didn't look quite awake.

"Bad dream," I mutter.

"Me too," James said, "I dreamed that Sirus, as a dog, bit my head off. It was really weird."

"Yeah then he decided to wake me up too," Sirus said annoyed. I smiled and, seeing me, so did Remus. It was 5 in the morning and none of us, except maybe Sirus, could go back to sleep. The storm continued to roar outside so we talked away the morning.

We went down to breakfast but I couldn't eat anything. Although it was morning it was still dark because of the storm. Eventually the whole team was sitting at the table. Everyone was nervous and it was a relief when Emily finally told everyone to meet in the changing rooms. Me and James went to get changed while Remus and Sirus went to get seats. The field was muddy and flooded when we finally got out. The rain pounded hard but most of the school was out there anyway. I mounted my broom and kicked off. I was soaked through in about 3 seconds but the good news was that I left my nerves behind. I couldn't hear or see much and all of a sudden Malfloy came out of nowhere and tried to push me off my broom. I swerve out of the way but am insulted that he tried to do that. I mean he was an idiot but this is quidditch. I start to fly around and look for the snitch. The rain made it really hard to see but you had eyes like a hawk when it came to the snitch. I saw something come at me but it wasn't the snitch.

"Malfloy!" I yell at him. He doesn't seem to care, though, because he comes back and dive bombs me a couple more times. I curse at him as he passes. He didn't care about the snitch, he just wanted to unseat me. So now not only did I have to worry about the rain and bludgers but Malfloy kept attacking me also. The game continued and I still hadn't seen the snitch and Malfloy kept at it. He would disappear for a second and then come back at me. The score was 60 - 10 Gryfindor, so the chasers were doing well, but other than that I had no idea what was happening. Wet and tired of dodging Malfloy, I stop for a second and as lightning lit up the sky I saw it, the golden snitch. However, I was still a second too long. Malfloy came out of nowhere and with an almighty shove he pushed me off my broom. I was so focused on the snitch I slid off easily but as I fell I grabbed the snitch.

"Haha," I said as hit the ground with a splatter and fainted.

When I woke I was lying in a soft bed in the hospital, surrounded by the quidditch team, Sirus and Remus. I tried to sit up but my head hurt too much. Now that I think about it my whole body hurts.

"Are you ok," Remus asked concerned.

"Not bad, what happened?" I asked confused.

"We won!" Emily said happily.

"Yeah, you caught the snitch on your way down and we won," James explained with a grin on his face.

"You really wiped the smile of Malfloy's face," said Cory.

"I can't believe the idiot pushed you off! I'm going to kill him!" Sirus growled.

"What's happening to him?" I ask.

"The teachers are debating it now. They think that you might have slipped off because of the rain," James said angrily.

"Oh well, at least we won," I said. I looked around and even though I hurt I was so happy. Alex and Ryan had brought butter beers and Otto was bouncing in joy at the win. Emily and Cory were talking about how they played and for once Sirus wasn't staring at Cory.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Remus still looked worried.

"Yes, I'm fine," I answer.

"Relax moony, she's fine. You should have seen it, he pretty much vaulted over the stands when you fell," James taunted.

"It's alright we understand if you want to be alone," Sirus said mockingly, so I threw my pillow at him and we all laughed.

"We have to get back at Malfloy," James said seriously.

"Yeah that was really low, he has to pay," Sirus added.

"He will padfoot, we'll get him somehow," I say with a grin on my face and we all laugh for joy!


	5. Romance and Revenge

Romance and Revenge

Madame Pomphrey let me out on Monday. I wasn't really hurt, just sore. All the Gryfindors were ecstatic because we beat Slytherin. Monday was the first of December and the weather was getting colder as Christmas drew nearer. Classes were just as hard as ever. Just because Christmas was coming didn't mean we could stop working.

The Thursday before break I woke up late. It was the morning after the full moon and I was tired. I finally wake up and I go downstairs to find James, Sirus and Remus sitting together in a corner.

"About time," James said.

"We thought you were going to sleep through lessons. No," Sirus says looking at a piece of paper James was writing on, "that doesn't look right, it has to rhyme." I look over and see that James and Remus are helping Sirus write some sort of poem. I sit down wondering what Sirus was up to now.

"What's up?" I ask confusedly.

"Sirus has a plan for Cory. We could use your help Flo. We are going to make a trail of Rose petals. You and Moony are going to that, K?" James explains. "OK, I'm going to give this to Cory and then we can head off to class." James took another piece of paper out of his pocket and walked over to Cory and handed her the note. Sirus picked up the poem and headed out of the portrait hole.

"I still don't get it," I sigh.

"This is Sirus's plan to get Cory to like him. He's having her come to the quidditch pitch and he's going to leave a romantic note for her," Remus explained. He didn't quite meet my eye though. Something felt wrong but the bell rang at that moment so me and Remus rushed after Sirus and James to get to class.

The day passed by very slowly and awkwardly. Sirus was nervous and very stressed. Remus was acting funny also. He seemed to be avoiding me and was very nervous himself, though I had no idea why. I thought all of this was very funny. In Charms Remus was so unconcentrated the he accidentally levitated Prof Flitwick instead of the rock in front of him. And in Herbology Sirus kept dropping his bouncing pods. I laughed for 10 whole minuets the 6th time Sirus dropped it. When he went to pick it up he dumped fertilizer all over Ann who was working next to us. The day finally ended but it felt like a really long day. The 4 of us head to diner but no one can eat. Sirus is worried that Cory won't show, James is worried for Sirus, Remus is nervous, who knows why, and I'm getting nervous just watching them. We stop back in the common room before we go down to the quidditich pitch. It is already dark when Remus and I set to work making a path of rose petals. It is kind of romantic, I think, even though romance was never my strong point.

"OK," Sirus says, "Thanks a lot guys. Me and James are going to wait and see if she comes." He looked around nervously.

"We'll meet you back in the common room," James said. So Remus and I walk back up to the castle. It was weird because while Remus was normally very calm and relaxed he seemed really nervous.

"What's the matter Moony?" I asked, concerned.

"Nothing," he replies unconvincingly, "Come in here, I need to talk to you." He looks around shiftily before entering the empty classroom after me. I sit on one of the desks while Remus pulls out something from his pocket.

"This is for you." Remus takes out a prettily wrapped little parcel and hands it to me with out looking up.

"What is it?" I ask curiously.

"It's an early Christmas present," he mutters still not looking at me. This was getting weirder by the second. Why did Remus want to give me a present in secret and why was he being so shy? These questions lingered in my head as I carefully opened up the package.

"Mistletoe?" I asked, completely confused now. Remus had looked up to see my reaction and I caught his eye for the first time all day. "So this is what you were worried about all day," I said stalling for time and not quite sure what to do. Remus smiled.

"You like it?" he asked hesitantly. I am now really confused and have no idea what to do. Remus, finally takes charge. He takes my hand with the mistletoe in it and hold it above our heads. He leans over and my stomach soars as his face comes closer and closer to mine. All of a sudden I hear a sneeze and look over at the door to see Snape running like hell. I snap out of my stupor and run after Snape leaving Remus back in the room. As you run my thoughts race around your brain and after a while I can't even remember why I'm running.

"Flora Quinn!" I hear the stern voice of Prof McGonagall shout. "Why are you running!" I stop and turn back to Prof McGonagall.

I am out of breath and pant, "Snape was spying on me Prof."

"That is no excuse. Now get up to your common room before I decide to give you detention. And walk there." I go back to the room but Remus had already went back to the common room. So I set off to Gryfindor tower. My mind seemed to have jammed. I couldn't think anymore. Too much happened in one night. I found myself at the portrait hole and entered to find Sirus and James already there with Remus sitting there looking like he was going to be sick.

"Where you've been?" James asked.

I wasn't to sure about anything right now so I just said "Chasing Snape."

"Did you catch him?" Sirus asked happily.

"No. So how did your thing go?" I said, eager to change the subject.

"It was great! She came and read the note and I think she liked it." Sirus was so happy he was practically bouncing up and down. James looked over at Remus and saw how bad he looked.

"You OK Moony?" he asked.

"Yeah, fine, just tired. I'm going to go to bed," he said dazedly and walked off to the boys dormitory.

"Yeah, I'm going to go to sleep too," I say and head off in the other direction.

"What's up with you 2?" James asks as we walk off. Sirus shrugged his shoulders. He was way too happy to care at the moment.

I walk up the stairs and enter the empty dormitory. I lie on my bed with my head buzzing. Oh my God, Oh my God! I can't believe what just happened. I mean Remus and Snape, I'm going to kill him tomorrow. I take out the mistletoe from my pocket. It was slightly squished but still very pretty with red ribbon around it. Does this mean that he really likes me like that? What a stupid question Flo, of course he does. That's so sweet but do I like him that way is the real question. I suppose so. I mean, he's always there when I need him and he is one of my best friends. Come on I spend every waking minuet with him why wouldn't I like him. But what will James and Sirus say? And Snape will have to die tomorrow. So, this is why I'm not good at this girl stuff.

Just then some of the other girls walk in and I pretend to be sleeping. Eventually, somehow, I settle down and fall asleep. My sleep, however, was not peaceful. The strangest dreams filled my head, and they were not of dancing sugar plums. I see Snape standing in front of me laughing and I try to get to him but someone was holding me back. I turn around and see Remus. I lean over to kiss him but he turns into Snape. I scream and wake p. A shiver runs throughout my whole body. Unable to settle backdown I get up and go back to the common room, which is now empty. I sit down and stare into the dying fire and wait. I shiver again. Nothing happened. Then I realize what I'm waiting for, Remus. He was always there after I have a nightmare. Maybe I do love him I just never knew it. I couldn't sleep anymore so I sat deep in thought until sunrise.

The next day was horrible. I could barely keep my eyes open. And on top of that Remus was avoiding me and I was avoiding Snape. I was terrified that he would say something. And I could do nothing to him while the teachers were watching.

"My god Flo," Sirus finally said during Potions, "What's with you?"

"Yeah," James says, "you couldn't transfigure our hedgehog and now you won't even laugh at Snape. What have you done with our Flo!" James and Sirus, being in high spirts because it was the last day of lessons, kept taunting Snape. He took it quietly but kept glaring over at me with a nasty grin. I shivered, remembering my horrible nightmare. Last night, unknowing to me, it snowed so after lessons Sirus and James decided they would celebrate with a snowball fight. Lessons passed, somehow and at the end of History of Magic James and Sirus rushed outside.

"I'll meet you outside, I need to get . . . something," I call after them. I wasn't really in the mood for a snowball fight. So I trudge back to Gryfindor tower. Halfway back I run into none other than Snape. I shiver. Just looking at him brought back painful memories.

"Where's your lover, Flora," he teased. I stood ready to pounce not believing Snape's daring. "What's the matter, did he find out what kind of family you come from?" Snape must be getting smarter because after he finished his sentence he turned tail and ran. So I, of course, followed. I chase him all the way out on to the grounds. I look up to see where Snevelius got to and stop dead. In front of me stood not only Snape but Malfloy and a bunch of other Slytherins. They formed a circle around me as I pulled out my wand.

Malfloy steps forward and says, "What's this? Our baby Flora can't fight without her half breed lover?"

"Stupify!" I shout but someone else yells "expelarmius" first. My wand flies out of my hand and a Slytherin catches it. I clench my fists and say, "Fuck youMalfloy!"

"What are you going to do? Fight all of us by yourself," Malfloy laughs.

"No!" My stomach soars and I turn around to see Remus. "She's not alone!" Remus says passionately. I am ready to tackle Malfloy but with a look from Remus I stand quietly and calmly. He had a plan. I'm not sure what it is, but I know he has a plan.

"Awww. How sweet the lover comes to rescue the princess," Malfloy says. It was taking me every ounce of self control to stand still.

Remus who was quite calm simply replied "I'd watch your back if I were you." Malfloy laughed and as he did a huge ice ball hit him in the back of the head. "I did warn him," Remus said smiling at me. Malfloy fell over unconscious and James who had thrown the ball took out his wand and stunned the rest of the Slytherins. Snape was trying to run away but a big black dog charged at him, knocking him down and pinning him to the ground. I laughed out loud and saw that Remus was watching me, with a smile.

"Go ahead," he says. I run over to Snape and the black dog.

"Good dog," I say and pat Sirus on the head. "Now I hope you've learned a lesson Sinvelus, never stick your greasy nose in my business again," I finish and punch him in the face. Sirus seemed to be having fun with Snape and James was pretty occupied with the rest of the Slytherins so I went back over to Remus who takes me by the hand and leads me towards the forest.

When we had blocked the Slytherins from sight Remus turned to me and said "You alright?"

"Yeah fine," I said looking into his beautiful green eyes. "How did you know the Slytherins would do that?" I ask without looking away.

"I had a feeling. And we overheard them, they're not very good at secrecy." For a moment that lasted forever, there was only me and those eyes that seemed to see into my soul. I put my hand in my pocket and felt the mistletoe still there. "I just wanted to tell you that no matter what you decide I will always love you Flo," Remus says quietly. I take the mistletoe out of my pocket and hold it over our heads. He draws me in close and the most wonderful sensation fills me as I kiss him.

We break apart and he say "Merry Christmas!" Snow started to fall around us and Remus held me tight. I felt safe, warm and complete.

"This is the best Christmas ever," I whispered contentedly.


	6. I don't know what to call it

I have no idea what to call this Chapter so here it goes

Christmas was wonderful. The best Christmas ever! Me James, Sirus, and Remus were pretty much the only people to stay for Christmas. We had the run of the common room so we played exploding snap and we practiced dueling as much as we wanted. I also spent a lot of time with Remus. We decided not to tell James and Sirus, at least not yet. So when James and Sirus were occupied, eating, sleeping, tormenting Snape, Me and Remus spent time alone. However, the vacation came to an end and everyone came back. And of course with the end of vacation came the start of classes. All the teachers were nagging, worse than ever, about our OWL's. One Friday, 2 weeks after break, Prof. McGognall was lecturing us, again.

"You may think it's funny, Mr. Black," Prof. McGognall reprimanded. Me, James and Sirus were just playing hangman and Sirus was failing when Prof. McGognall yelled at us. Sirus looked up bewildered and his hair fell in his eyes. I was just trying not to laugh, Ann, the girl sitting in front of us, however, sighed. "But," Prof. McGognall continued, "You will all have to take OWL's at the end of the year and you will not be laughing during the exam when you don't know what to do." Prof. McGognall continued to lecture us about the importance of OWL's.

"Good going, Padfoot, you pulled that one off really well," Remus said smiling.

"Yeah you looked like a real idiot," James said, laughing and doing an impression, "And by the way, Padfoot, the word was Marauder, stupid." Ann, in front of us, was whispering, furiously to Cory and Lily. They looked back towards us and James ruffled his hair while Sirus just stared. I look over at Remus and laugh, just as the bell rings.

The 4 of us get up and walk to the door, leaving Cory and Lily whispering. Ann however, gets up and walks over to Sirus. She has red curly hair, is rather stupid and has an obsession with sheep (random I know.)

"Hi Sirus," she said in an annoying, high pitched voice.

"Hey," Sirus said not even looking at her.

"Are you going to Hogsmead?" she asked in that annoying voice.

Sirus was looking to see if Cory was coming when he said, "Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Cool! So am I. So I'll see you there! Bye Sirus," she said joyfully and walked away.

"What?" Sirus said stunned. Just then Cory pushed past, very pissed off. "Cory, wait," Sirus shouted after her. But it was too late, she was gone.

"Nice going Black," Lily said casually. "Hey James, I expect you'll be going to Hogsmead."

"Yeah," he said ruffling his hair, again. Would you want to go with me?"

"I suppose," she said smiling. "I'll see you later then."

"See you," James said dreamily. I couldn't take it anymore, I burst out laughing and so did Remus. James was staring out into space and Sirus just stood there, stunned. They both start from their stupors.

"What's so funny?" James asks.

"You," I laugh.

"Why? At least I'm going with someone," James replied.

"How do you know I'm not going with someone?" I say mysteriously, as we walk off to potions.

"What?" Sirus says shocked.

"Who are you going with?" James asked casually.

"I'm not saying anything more on the subject." James and Sirus were stunned.

"What do you have to say on the topic, Moony?" Sirus asked.

"No comment," he replied. They really can be pretty stupid sometimes.

"Oh mow I'm really confused," Sirus said as we sat down in potions behind, who else, but Lily, Cory and Ann.

"Hi Sirus!" Ann squealed as Cory suddenly broke the measuring cup in her hand.

Potions was as hard as ever and so Remus was trying to teach me to make the potion right but was failing horribly. Towards the end of the lesson I was getting bored with potions so James started to throw beatles at Snape. Me and sirus join in the fun to protests from Remus. Finally Snape stands up and pulls his wand out.

"Severus," Prof Salora snapped with a clap. "Detention, Monday at 5 o'clock." I sniggered at Snape until he Salora clapped again and said, "You too Ms. Quinn, Mr. Potter and Mr. Black." I look at Prof Salora and try to appear innocent but, just like in potions, I fail horribly. Sirus and James were laughing and they were still holding a beatle.

The bell rang and we head off to another one of my least favorite subjects, Divination. The funny thing is that I'm a seer, not a great one but one none the less. I have some meaningful dreams and I even see things in crystal balls. But I hate Prof. Rally. Once we were up in the north tower we sat down around a round table and, at the table next to us, so did Cory, Lily and Ann. Today's lesson consisted of Prof Rally waving his hands around a crystal ball and then making up a prediction, Sirus and James arguing about Lily and Cory and me staring into the crystal ball, bored out of my mind.

"Now, my dears, clear your minds and gaze into the crystals," Prof Rally said with a wave of his hand. My only question at this point is why I have to have such weird teachers.

"Psst Sirus," Ann whispered. "Sirus I can't wait til we go to Hogsmead, I'm so excited! And I want you to meet my friend from France."

"Class we need silence." I was still bored so I continued to stare into the misty fog of the crystal ball. There was a girl with curly brow hair and next to here a hooded figure appeared. I wonder who they could be. The girl rolled up her sleeve and revealed a hideous mark on her forearm. Then a boy walked into the picture, he wasn't quite clear but something looked familiar about him. The hooded figure disappeared and the girl covered her arm. The boy moved closer and closer to the girl.

"Sirus No!" James groaned. I started from my trance and heard breaking china.

"Boys, Boys! You are disturbing the peace," Prof Rally said annoyed.

"What happened?" I ask.

Remus turns to face me, still laughing at Sirus. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I'll tell you later. What did Sirus do this time?" I asked again.

Still concerned, Remus answered, "Just broke a tea cup. Ann was passing notes to Sirus and then Cory got involved and then she got mad, so Sirus got mad and Lily was successful in restraining her friend, but James wasn't so he broke a tea cup." Sirus was still fuming as we descended from the trap door and headed to history of magic. I sat down with my head buzzing. What could it mean?

"Are you okay?" Remus asked.

"Yeah fine," I replied.

"Did you see something?" Remus asked knowingly.

"Yeah but I'm not quite sure what it means." I was, at this point, throughly confused and spent all of History of Magic thinking instead of sleeping.

"Don't worry about it so much," James said after I had told them about my vision.

"I know, but I feel like it was really important. Maybe if I had seen the end of it I might know who the people are," I say glaring at Sirus.

"Why are you looking at me. It's her fault," he replied.

"Witch one, mate," James laughed. Ann was waving from across the common room.

"My god, why does she have to do this to me . . . Cory should know I like her by now," Sirus burst out. "I can't stand her! She so beautiful but so frustrating. She makes me think too much but I never felt like this about a girl before. Girls are way too complicated." I give Sirus a murderous stare. "Not you, Flo. Oh I don't know anymore," Sirus sighed.

"Why don't you just talk to her," James added helpfully.

"That would be way too easy, and anyway I can't just go up to her and tell her 'Oh, hi Cory, in case you haven't noticed, I'm totally in love with you.' It just doesn't work like that!" Sirus said.

"Why doesn't James just talk to Lily about Cory tomorrow in Hogsmead, they are best friends," I suggest.

"That's brilliant Flo! You ask Lily why Cory is acting weird and if she likes me. K?" Sirus told James.

"What? Wait a sec. I like you Padfoot, but not that much. I mean this is my first date with Lily, I don't want to ruin it," James replies. I just look over at Remus and roll my eyes. Sirus and James continued to argue until I finally announced that I was going to bed.

"Wait a second," James said. "Who are you going with?"

"I'm not telling," I replied and walked off. I had never really talked to Remus about it. I just assumed that we were going together and I hope that he did too. Up in my room I sat down started to brush my long, unruly, hair. I hate having visions, they're so confusing. Where have I seen that boy before? And what could it possibly mean? Something told me that it was important, but I don't even know what it means. "Patience, patience, wait and you will soon see." That's what dad would have told me, if he were here. And let's face it, he's probably right. I never was the patient type. "Oh, well," I sighed as I braided my hair. Tomorrow should be an interesting day. Between Sirus, Cory, Ann and Remus, my day will be quite exciting.


End file.
